beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to ! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wiki is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org ''Please join our ongoing project, Project: START FRESH. '''Coming Soon: The official Beyblade Wiki newspaper, right here on the Homepage! __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Ray Striker D125CS (known in Japan as Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide on May 2011, and is owned by Masamune Kadoya. Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) Coat Sharp is a variation of Rubber Flat but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations as when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. I Am The Champion! is the seventeenth episode of the 4D series and one hundred and nineteenth episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on July 24th 2011. The Sphere 360, the biggest event of the year, has reached it's final stage! The finals taking place contain none other tha Masamune, King, Zeo, Toby, Tsubasa and the mysterious Jig Saw! After the events of the previous match, everyone is anxious to discover the hidden potential each opponent has. What will become of this battle? Who will win the Sphere 360 tournament? And more importantly, Will this Legend Blader finally reveal himself? (more...) List of Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D episodes Upcoming Releases Wiki-background Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Official Logo.png GingkaMetalMasters.png Ginga.png Hat2.png Takao 024.jpg Takao 032.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2160 4204968047.jpg VariAresManga.PNG Bigbangpegasis.jpg Bigbangpegasisdxset1.jpg L-Drago Destroy F-S.jpg Images74563.jpg Kerbecs.jpg HellKerbecs3.jpg GHP.png Wbaskjaks.PNG GravityPerseus.jpg DXW JS.png BL TCF.png DragoonShot.jpg Takao 035.jpg Takao 053.jpg Takao 056.jpg A2085-78.jpg A931-233.jpg Bladebreakers V-FORCE.PNG Daichi 01.jpg Hiromi 2002.jpg Kai1.jpg Kenny1.jpg Max13.jpg Rei G-Revolution.jpg Takao G Revolution.jpg *Beyblade (hobby) *Beyblades *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Metal Fight Beyblade 4D *Forum *Chat Chat *Beyblade Answers Wiki *Beyblade Fanon Wiki 300px| Do you prefer Hasbro's or Takara Tomy's BeyStadiums? Hasbro's, they have awesome designs and sick colors! Takara Tomy's, they have exits and are made of better material. I don't have a preference, I use both. Category:Browse